Sightseers and Stormclouds
by elitemassacre6
Summary: Unable to contain her rage at hearing that Quinn has run down Rachel with her car, Santana unleashes the destructive side of the power she thought she finally had under control.
1. Chapter 1

By: Elitemassacre

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these characters.

A/N: I wrote this because I'd listened to the Austra album Feel It Break to many times. I finally focused pretty hard on the lyrics of The Future and i had this idea. I realize how many unfinished fics I have. I'm horrible about that all the time. I'll definitely continue All That's Left, Contrast, and Puzzle pieces, as well as be adding new stuff to Drabbles.

It raged around her, the storm she'd created. Elements created in her mind had...escaped before, but not intent on destruction, and never with a mortal target in aim.

With a tired sigh, Santana admits to herself that it'll be her fault if Quinn ends up as physically destroyed as her usual (unmortal) targets do when her attacks strike. While she ascends the stairs that will eventually lead her to her love's floor of the hospital she thinks it over.

Rachel would be so disappointed in her. Would say that she wasn't angry but couldn't talk to her right then. She would turn away and Santana would growl from her uncomfortable position on the nearby chair. When she woke up. Because Rachel would wake again. Of that much, Santana had attended to.

When the Latina saw Quinn's jealousy-fueled verbal attack on a random girl during her orgasm endured sight seven months ago, she'd been enamored by her lover's possessiveness.

"You know you've got me right? I'm yours, Lucy." Just as weak from the violence of their physical union, the blonde scooted her body away and collapsed against sweaty sheets.

"Don't call me that. My name is Quinn." Santana reached forward and trailed long fingers along the dips and hard muscle of the other woman's abs before stretching up and softly pressing her lips against Lucy's pink pair. Laying back down on her side, she winced. She was always so bruised.

"No, it isn't. But I'll call you that if it makes you feel like you're not that same frightened young girl that you've always been, Quinn.

"Stop that, i'm still exhausted...too tired." Santana cuddled closer, loving the feeling of hot skin against her cheek.

"That's not all I want you for, you know. I love your body, sometimes I just want to touch you like this, or kiss you."

"Liar." Quinn whispered, hopping up on her arms to raise herself above the willing darker-skinned woman. "You don't want that. You want me to fuck you." The woman said as she used her knees to spread perfect thighs. Later, with said thighs squeezed tight over her ears, Quinn didn't hear the soft "You're wrong" that fell from full lips.

Santana swept the memory away and sipped at her tea while she watched a still Rachel dream deeper than any healthy, normal human should. She could peek if she was the type, but she isnt. Thinking about Quinn makes her wonder why every mortal she let bed her thought to fuck her as hard as they did. Why Rachel was the only one to look at her and touch her so tenderly.

The Sorceress had begun to think she was prone getting involved with wicked ones until she met Rachel, was made love to by the performer. Was loved by her. Only then did she realize that being taken so violently triggered dark sight and not the other end of the spectrum.

Her lover-no...her love...would awaken, and then, Santana proposed, it would be story time.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rachel awoke and after they were allowed to return to their home, Santana pressed her hands against the skin over broken ribs and a fractured wrist, pulling away the pain and large, black bruises that covered half her girl's body, trying to put things back the way they had been before Quinn had lost all sense and hit the woman she loved with all of her with a car. It was crazy to believe that Quinn was so heartless, but she knew it was so now. The blonde hadn't even stopped driving...had went all the way back to Ohio, back to where it had started for them, before she parked that car anywhere but next to a charging station.

"Ana, stop it, you'll tire yourself. If the bruises bother you, i'll put a shirt on." The tiny singer reached for her hoody and went to put it on over her fully exposed skin.

"You know well that it isn't that, my love. You just don't deserved to have your skin marred like this. I'll never understand why she bruises everyone she touches like this. Like father, like daughter, I suppose." She pushed the shirt away and pulled off her own, laying herself along Rachel's body on their bed, her head just under perky breasts.

"She never touched me, baby. Only her car. As if I would let her, after the things she said about you. For a few days afterwards I worried, honestly, that you didn't want or like the way I make love to you. That you wanted it the way she kept saying...rougher. I thought about doing it for you like that...but in the end I decided that if me _fucking_ you was what you really wanted then you'd speak up.

"She's so wrong. I love the way you touch me. You're the only one in all the years I've walked this earth to ever make love to me the way you do. Like it's not just something your body wants or needs. Like you love me."

"I do love you. More than anything. More than all the things I used to hold so close to my heart to make me feel less lonely. To make me feel like I had something to live for. I'm so in love with you that it's scary sometimes. Often, I dream about my lack of time, and how in sixty years, I'll be gone and you'll have to find someone else who won't...who won't be able to love you as much as I do no matter how hard they try. I honestly...I want this forever."

"Hmm...is that really what you want? Truly forever, long after the sun has exploded with it's last breath and destroys the planet you call home? Almost Everyone else you know will die while you live on. It'll be just you and me then. But if it's what you want, I'll give you anything, my love." Rachel closes her eyes, picturing losing her fathers, her friends...having to adjust while the world changes around them.

"I suppose I should think about it for a while longer. But, Ana about Quinn...is she dead...what she did was unforgivable...but I don't know if she should have died for it."

"No...she's fine. About as fine as you were. When I realized you were okay, how angry you'd be with me if she did perish, I tried to pull the storm back...I didn't _fully_ succeed." Santana pulled the rest of the bruises from her love's tight abs, pressing languid kisses over the skin once it was no longer tainted.

"I love you, Rachel." She says the words against her skin, meaning them. it's the first time she's ever said them to anyone in all of her millennia of existence.

"I love you too, Santana. And I think...I think I want to do it. I want to love you forever." Santana smiles softly, lifting over her to gaze into her mahogany eyes.

"Truly?" She runs a soft hand along a caramel cheek, she wanted this also, but she would never take the decision away from her.

"Yes." The sorceress leans down to place the gentlest kiss against smiling lips. It's almost just as simple as that from Rachel's point of view, followed by the enchantment that is never spoken, only thought of.

"There we are. Forever, my love."

"Together?" Rachel asks. She feels different in a way she can't yet comprehend or explain.

"Always."


End file.
